yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ultra Rare cards
NOTE: Reprint Sets, such as Dark Beginning, are not included in this list. Ultra Rares in Starter Decks Note: In every Starter Deck that has been released, there has been 1 Ultra Rare. Ultra Rares in SDY * Dark Magician Ultra Rares in SDK * Blue-Eyes White Dragon Ultra Rares in SDP * Relinquished Ultra Rares in SDJ * Red-Eyes B. Dragon Ultra Rares in SYE * Black Luster Soldier Ultra Rares in SKE * Kaiser Sea Horse Ultra Rares in YSD * Elemental Hero Bladedge Ultra Rares in Structure Decks Note: Every Structure Deck has 1 Ultra Rare Card. Ultra Rare in SD1 * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Ultra Rare in SD2 * Vampire Genesis Ultra Rare in SD3 * Infernal Flame Emperor Ultra Rare in SD4 * Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus Ultra Rare in SD5 * Gilford the Legend Ultra Rare in SD6 * Dark Eradicator Warlock Ultra Rare in SD7 * Exxod, Master of The Guard Ultra Rare in SD8 * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity Ultra Rare in SD09 * Super Conductor Tyranno Ultra Rare in SD10 * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon Ultra Rares in Booster Packs Ultra Rares from LOB to AST Ultra Rares in LOB * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Dark Magician * Exodia the Forbidden One * Gaia The Fierce Knight * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Monster Reborn * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One Ultra Rares in MRD * B. Skull Dragon * Barrel Dragon * Change of Heart * Horn of Heaven * Magic Jammer * Mirror Force * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Solemn Judgment * Summoned Skull * Time Wizard Ultra Rares in MRL/SRL * Axe of Despair * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Delinquent Duo * Megamorph * Mystical Space Typhoon * Relinquished * Snatch Steal * Spellbinding Circle * The Forceful Sentry * Toon Mermaid * Toon Summoned Skull Ultra Rares in PSV * Beast of Talwar * Buster Blader * Call Of The Haunted * Ceasefire * Chain Destruction * Goblin Attack Force * Premature Burial * The Fiend Megacyber * The Legendary Fisherman * Thousand-Eyes Restrict Ultra Rares in LON * Card of Safe Return * Destiny Board * Dark Necrofear * Mage Power * Mask of Restrict * Royal Command * The Last Warrior from Another Planet * The Masked Beast * Torrential Tribute * United We Stand Ultra Rares in LOD * Airknight Parshath * Creature Swap * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Fiber Jar * Freed the Matchless General * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Last Turn * Marauding Captain * Tyrant Dragon * Yamata Dragon Ultra Rares in PGD * Byser Shock * Don Zaloog * Fushioh Richie * Great Dezard * Guardian Sphinx * Helpoemer * Mystical Knight of Jackal * Nightmare Wheel * Question * Rope of Life Ultra Rares in MFC * Amazoness Swords Woman * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Chaos Command Magician * Dark Paladin * Double Spell * Luster Dragon * Paladin of White Dragon * Spell Canceller * XY-Dragon Cannon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon Ultra Rares in DCR * Blast Held by a Tribute * Cost Down * Exodia Necross * Guardian Ceal * Guardian Grarl * Interdimensional Matter Transporter * Kaiser Glider * Reflect Bounder * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Skull Archfiend of Lightning Ultra Rares in IOC * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Black Tyranno * Dark Magician of Chaos * Dark Mirror Force * Dimension Fusion * Guardian Angel Joan * Insect Princess * Levia-Dragon - Daedalus * Manticore of Darkness * Strike Ninja Ultra Rares in AST * Archlord Zerato * Blowback Dragon * Burst Stream of Destruction * Curse of Anubis * Dark Magic Attack * Enemy Controller * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Ghost Knight of Jackal * Spirit of the Pharaoh * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn Ultra Rares from SOD onwards Note: At this point, Booster Packs began to contain 4 Ultra Rares instead of the previous 10. In addition, the ratio of Ultra Rares changed to 1:24, instead of the previous 1:12. Ultra Rares in SOD * Armed Dragon LV7 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Inferno Fire Blast * Mystic Swordsman LV4 Ultra Rares in RDS * Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Perfect Machine King * Silent Swordsman LV3 * The Creator Ultra Rares in FET * Gatling Dragon * Gearfried the Swordmaster * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Silent Swordsman LV5 Ultra Rares in TLM * Ancient Gear Golem * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Reshef the Dark Being Ultra Rares in CRV * Cyber End Dragon * Power Bond * UFOroid Fighter * Winged Kuriboh LV10 Ultra Rares in EEN * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental Hero Tempest * Elemental Hero Wildedge Ultra Rares in SOI * Cyber Laser Dragon * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames Ultra Rares in EOJ * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster * Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Voltanis the Adjudicator Ultra Rares in POTD * Chimeratech Overdragon * Elemental Hero Aqua Neos * Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Elemental Hero Flare Neos Ultra Rares in CDIP * Allure Queen LV7 * Cyber Ogre 2 * Cyberdark Dragon * Dark Lucius LV8 Ultra Rares in STON * Elemental Hero Air Neos * Elemental Hero Glow Neos * Elemental Hero Grand Neos * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World Ultra Rares in FOTB * Elemental Hero Captain Gold * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Rare Value * Volcanic Doomfire Ultra Rares in TAEV * Mirror Gate * Elemental Hero Magma Neos * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * [[Rainbow Dragon * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes Ultra Rares in GLAS * Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon * Elemental Hero Chaos Neos * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Gladial Beast Alexander * Gladial Beast Heraclenos Category:Card List